


Heaven and Earth

by FeyduBois



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, because Loki said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyduBois/pseuds/FeyduBois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amora, using magic, takes what she wants from Thor and Loki totally endorses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a h/c comfort bingo prompt: Rape/non-con where I used song titles for inspiration.  
> Disclaimer: This is a fanwork and no profit is being made. Marvel is the rightful owner of all recognizable characters and places.

_Heaven and Earth are Mine, Says I,_  
 _Heaven and Earth are Mine, Says I._  
 _There is a love that sleeps inside_  
 _The canyons of our deepest dreaming lives,_  
 _A shelter that cannot be lost,_  
 _A name that is so deep and far across._  
“Heaven and Earth” Blitzen Trapper

Thor awoke slowly. His body ached all over, from head to toe, and a weary fog hung over his consciousness. He came to realize, slowly, that he was bound at the wrists and at the ankles and he strained against these bindings. They would not give – clearly they were magic, for no mere steel could hold Thor Odinson, Prince of Thunder. It was secondarily that he noticed that he was naked as the day he came into the world and that he was bound to a bed. A large, clean bed of the kind commonly found in Asgard, its stately four posts draped with green velvet and trimmed in gold. Loki? It had to be.  
“Loki?” Thor called aloud, “Show yourself brother.”  
“Loki?” responded a voice, a female voice, laced with laughter, “Hardly, though thy are correct in that this is the tower which that one calls home.”  
A long-nailed hand parted the velvet to his right side, and ran down along it playfully.  
“Loki? No... not Loki,” Thor asked, “Then who...”  
The voice laughed again, this time at his left side, the claws toying with the curtain and then slicing it in such a way that half of a pale female body was exposed, along with a flash of fair blonde hair.  
Thor's eyes widened in recognition, “Amora.”  
“Indeed, 'tis I, Amora.” The curtain whipped back suddenly and Amora the Enchantress came to the side of the bed in front of the curtain. She knelt on the edge of the bed, dressed in her usual corset and leather skirt, though she'd discarded her thigh-high boots so as not to dirty her bed. And her bed it was, Thor was certain now. He began to struggle in earnest now and she tsked, tightening the bonds with a flick of her fingers, “None of that now Thor love, we will not that thee injure thyself in our bed, would we?”  
“Amora, unhand me witch, I do not wish to hurt thee...”  
She laughed, loud and shrill, “Hurt me? Hurt ME? How doth thy intend to do that, oh Thor, my love, my prince...” she purred and began to creep towards him, her narrowed green eyes predatory as a cat hunting a mouse.  
“Please do not do this.”  
“Oh, do continue, we do enjoy thy begging,” she said.  
Amora began to undress, deftly slicing the ties to her corset with her long nails, dropping it casually onto Thor's stomach, and then sliding out of her skirt so that she was naked now, her usual headband and gloves also strangely absent.  
“Doth thee like it?” she asked, tilting her left hip to best show herself to him.  
“Nay witch!” he protested, even as his traitorous manhood sparked to life at the sight of her curvaceous body.  
Amora frowned, “Come along now my love, do not speak like that. Oh. I know.” With a grin she climbed over Thor, being certain to brush his exposed flesh with her pink nipples, straddling him in such a way that she was kneeling over his face. Thor had a full view of her pussy, the hair there dark honeyed blonde and already glistening with moisture. “No, Amora, I do not...”  
“We shall shut thy mouth by putting something in it,” she hissed, pressing down onto his face. Thor resisted at first, shutting his mouth angrily and attempting to turn his head away from her sex, but Amora yanked on his hair to hold him in place and parted his lips with her fingers.  
“Pleasure me,” she commanded, calling upon her magic to compel Thor.  
Thor, alas, did not have the best resistance against magic; his will was strong, however he had never studied magic and had no skill whatsoever in that domain and was thus somewhat more vulnerable than one who used it regularly, such as his brother. It did not help that he was male and the smell of Amora's musky pussy was causing his hind-brain to tremble with anticipation.  
Oh, but she smelled good!  
Against his will, Thor found himself nose-deep in Amora's pussy, licking her fluids as eagerly as a kitten laps milk. She moaned into the sensation and grasped his hair harder, pressing his face into it until he emerged breathless and she was unbelievably wet. Juices soaked his face and began to run down his chin, but he did not stop because she would not allow it.  
“Oooh... OH!” she gasped, biting down on her lip and drawing away slightly. Thor continued to lick, reaching his head up and straining at his bonds to get at her succulent pussy. She had him right where she wanted him, she thought, grinning wickedly. Again she lowered herself for more, this time encouraging Thor to suck her clit and reach his tongue as deep inside of her as it would go.  
Finally, after cumming a handful of times onto his face, she couldn't wait any longer – it was time for the main show. She withdrew from Thor and his eyes were wide, pupils dilated as he looked confused; her magic was indeed in full effect now, Thor having ingested the love potion she had poured onto herself before beginning.  
“That is enough, my love,” she purred delightedly.  
“What doth thee wish for next my mistress?” Thor asked, his voice softer than Amora had ever heard it.  
“I believe you know that,” she replied, creeping lower along his body, her soaking wet pussy moving along his chest, leaving a trail of glistening moisture in her wake.  
Thor's eyes widened in delight, like a child, “It is time?”  
“Indeed,” she said, finding Thor's engorged cock against her thigh, already rock-hard and ready to go.  
Thor moaned and thrust his hips up towards her. She could tease him, she thought, but he would enjoy that and she'd already had her foreplay. Amora pressed her entrance against Thor's huge throbbing hammer, loving the feeling of him wanting her, flailing and trying to push into her. That was all she'd ever wanted, for Thor to want her, to crave her, to need her. She looked down into his begging eyes as she slowly lowered her body onto him and they groaned at the same time, as he filled her completely, his mighty cock impaling her. She held there for a moment, tightening around him, thrilling in the feeling, before she began. With a rocking up-down motion Amora tilted her hips one way, and then back again, causing friction to build up between herself and Thor. The sheer heat of it fuelled the spell further even as her own grasp upon it loosened in her pleasure.  
There was a moment when Thor broke free of the magic and was lucid, watching himself as if from outside, happily fuck Amora whilst tied to her bed. He frowned at himself, but could not do much about it from where he was, too aroused and spell-bound to resist, his body out of his mental control.  
“Thor...” Amora murmured, “My love.”  
She came once, and then again, and yet again, drenching his loins. Thor continued, keeping up with his reputation for endurance, until Amora, sweat-covered and fatigued, bent her head near his ear and hissed, “Lover, I want thee to cum for me... inside of me.”  
“When?”  
“Right now,” she snarled, and bit his ear as Thor, calling out, released his seed deep inside of his enemy.  
Amora groaned and sighed and collapsed on top of him, her pussy still tightening rhythmically with the aftershocks of orgasm, holding him inside, milking the last of his seed into herself, breathing heavily. Thor fell into a deep spell-induced sleep and was gone by the time Amora was pulling herself off of his lilting cock.  
She knelt next to him and ran a hand tenderly along his sleeping face, an unreadable half-smile gracing her lips. Oh how she loved him, yet it was not reciprocated as she wanted it to be, and she wasn't sure if it ever would be... at least not without the help of her magic. Still, she could make him love her for short spells, if she wanted to.  
“Is it done then?” asked a cool voice from outside of the curtains surrounding the bed, his tone bubbling over with bitterness.  
“It is done,” Amora said, pulling the curtain aside and stepping out, a high flush across her naked breasts.  
Loki stood there, politely diverting his eyes as she pulled a light green sleeping robe off of a chair and wrapped it around herself, the fabric sticking to her sweaty skin and her long, blonde hair feeling like a rats nest upon her head.  
“Thy... thy are now are carrying his seed?  
“I have it, and the timing should be right...” Amora said, placing a hand upon her lower abdomen.  
“Good, good,” Loki cackled, “Oh, brother, thee will not know what to do when Loki holds thy child against thee!”  
“My child too,” Amora whispered, keeping it low so that Loki would not hear, “Thor's and my own.”


End file.
